


with your eyes so green

by orphan_account



Series: One Year of The 100 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lexa-centric, One Year of the 100, hah, you really think this wasnt gonna be femslash themed?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">One Year of The 100 - day 1: Favorite Female Character’s point of view</span>
</p><p>Lexa doesn't mean to kiss Clarke. Then again, she hadn't meant to kiss Costia, but there you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with your eyes so green

**Author's Note:**

> im just trying to climb out of the writer's block shit hole im sorry for the shitty quality

Lexa doesn't mean to kiss Clarke. Then again, she hadn't meant to kiss Costia, but there you go. 

The moment she moves her head in, she regrets her decision.

_Clarke's just been talking about Bellamy. Clarke loves Bellamy. This is stupid. I'm stupid. There goes the alliance._

But then their lips touch, and Clarke...Clarke Griffin, leader of the Sky People kisses her back.

Shit.

The only thing Lexa can think to do from here is keep kissing. She brings her arm around, and spreads her fingers out on Clarke's back. Clarke bites her lip, teeth scraping over the area that Lexa herself had bitten raw. She can taste blood, but it's not like it matters. She leans in for more.

Clarke pulls back.

She says something about Finn, about not wanting to be in a relationship quite yet.

That's fine. Lexa's fine with that. She can wait. She tries to look straight at the other girl, and yet her eyes keep flickering back to her soft, pink lips. She really does want to kiss Clarke again.

Clarke stops talking and smiles a sad little smile. Lexa only nods, her burning love scalding her throat when she swallows.

The shout interrupts them, then, and relief floods the commander, not washing away her emotions, but dousing them for the time being.


End file.
